＊ハロー、プラネット。 (*Hello, Planet.)
Background This is the fourth song in the Doomsday Series. *Hello, Planet. tells the story of an android (portrayed by Miku) who wakes up alone in a shelter. She discovers that the world is in an apocalyptic state. She sets herself to take care of the pot containing the last surviving plant. She waits for it to sprout, and to receive a message from the exterior of the shelter. With neither situation taking place and her master missing, she takes the plant and embarks in a journey to find him. Throughout her journey, she greets every object and place that she meets in a clueless, innocent, and cheerful way. After beginning to deteriorate and break from the journey, she arrives to where her master is, yet she discovers that he has passed. Stricken with sadness, she begins to cry, and her tears make the plant sprout. She dies, but the plant's vines rise through the sky, time, and space, to finally arrive in heaven, where she meets with her master again. The PV ends with showing the planet's vegetation as beginning to restore, while it displays the phrase "The Last, LOVE SONG from our planet..." Meanwhile, in the shelter from before, a mysterious letter finally arrives. After the letter's delivery, the "deceased" android is depicted resting next to her master's grave along with the plant growing from the pot. The PV simulates a video game and is similar to "Nijiiro*Adventure", another sasakure.UK song. A melody from the classic composer Johann Sebastian Bach is present throughout the song. Discography This song is featured on the compilation albums Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection, DEBUTANTE2, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 2, VOCA NICO☆PARTY, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あお), Hatsune Miku DVD～impacts～, and Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～memories～. It is also featured on sasakure.UK's albums ＊Hello, Shuumatsu Cine-camera., Lalala Shuumatsu-ron. and Vocaloid wa Shuumatsu Tori no Yume o Miru ka?. Covers and remixes are located on additional albums. Lyrics Derivatives |author = ASK |category = Human cover |title = ASK's Cover |description = |color = #ba82cb }} |author = Ritsuka |category = Human cover |title = Ritsuka's Cover |description = |color = #ba82cb }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 *MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2011 *MikuPa Live in Singapore 2011 *MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2012 *MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 Sheet music Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. Games This song received its own mini-game in the expansion pack for Project DIVA: "DLC 1: Miku Uta, Okawari". This is a platform video game with 4 levels, and an 8-bit style similar to the one shown in the original PV. It also features two different endings. Trivia *The final score shown in the PV, "105900", actually is wordplay. The number 1059 can be read as 10-5-9 (テン-五-九 ten-go-ku). 天国 (Tengoku) means 'heaven', which fits with the moment when Miku ascends to Heaven and meets her beloved one.OtakuxGamer - a look back: Hatsune Miku looks good in 8 bits There are also multiple other references, such as 003390 for Sasakure, while 022160, nijiiro, has been speculated to be related to Nijiiro*Adventure, another sasakure.UK song with a similar style of PV. Gallery References External links *Spotify *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *VocaDB *micandonburi - Sheet music Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Nature Earth Entertainment